digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of the Beast King
Shadow of the Beast King is the forty-eighth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by His Kingdom for a Horse and followed by D-Reaper's Feast. Plot The D-Reaper is getting bigger and consuming more of Shinjuku with insatiable hunger. Jeri and Calumon are still trapped inside its brain, with the unconscious Beelzemon trapped by its tentacles. Riley and Daisy run system checks on Grani so they can install new equipment in him. Daisy finds images in Grani's memory about the digital world, which he recorded. It shows the digital world being devastated by the D-Reaper, which knocks Zhuqiaomon away. Dolphin says that 47% of the digital world has been deleted, and the rest could be destroyed in days, if not hours. The D-Reaper is also attacking places all over the world. Yamaki says that their only hope is to fight the D-Reaper. Beelzemon wakes up and tries to break free of the D-Reaper's tentacles, which pull him away from its brain. The D-Reaper forms a shield around its brain, changing color from red to clear transparent rainbow, so that Jeri, Calumon, and Beelzemon are visible inside it from the tall building. Takato, Henry, and Rika run off with Guilmon and Terriermon to defeat the D-Reaper and rescue Jeri. They reach the D-Reaper with Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Ryo. D-Reaper agents attack, but Guardromon and Cyberdramon fight them while Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon. Rika, Henry, and Ryo biomerge with Renamon, Terriermon, and Cyberdramon into Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and Justimon, while Riley finishes installing Grani's new equipment. The four Mega Digimon destroy D-Reaper agents, before Henry tells Gallantmon to look for Jeri while he and the others fight the agents. Gallantmon rides Grani toward the D-Reaper's brain. Beelzemon begins to break free of the tentacles, so the D-Reaper throws him out of its brain. He appears next to Gallantmon and Grani. Beelzemon and Gallantmon use Corona Blaster and Shield of the Just on the D-Reaper's shield at the same time, to no effect. Hypnos receivers pick up the D-Reaper's signal so they can see the battle from its point of view. The screen shows the D-Reaper looking through the Digimon's layers of programming, where Takato, Henry, and Rika are visible. Yamaki realizes for the first time that the tamers and Digimon biomerged. Miss Asaji and all the students in her class rush out to the soccer field to cheer for Takato. Lopmon goes to help them fight the D-Reaper, digivolving to Antylamon, with Suzie using a Digi Modify card that Ryo gave her, Radiant Claw, while Yamaki tells Tally to find a satellite that hasn't been destroyed by the D-Reaper. Kazu and Kenta are attacked by D-Reaper agents, who are destroyed by Antylamon. Part of the ring around the D-Reaper's shield turns into sharp projectiles that it fires at Gallantmon, while the D-Reaper shoots lasers at Beelzemon. Beelzemon dashes at the D-Reaper, which projects an eyeball, through which it performs a scan on Beelzemon and reminds him that he tried to destroy the tamers, and destroyed Leomon for his data. Beelzemon tells it to stop using Jeri's voice, and that trying to make him feel bad won't work, as he already thinks what he did was unforgivable and can't change the past, but he can save Jeri. He uses Corona Blaster on the eyeball, to no effect. The eyeball shoots an energy wave at Beelzemon, destroying his Corona Blaster gun, angering him as it was a gift from Mako. Yamaki contacts Gallantmon and tells him that he equipped Grani with the Yuggoth program, which he can use as an attack. Gallantmon has Grani use the Yuggoth Blaster, destroying the D-Reaper's eyeball and shield, leaving the D-Reaper's brain unprotected. Beelzemon attacks the D-Reaper's brain repeatedly, trying to break in and get Jeri out. Takato tells Jeri to let Beelzemon help her. When he is unable to break through, Beelzemon calls upon the data he absorbed from Leomon, during which Leomon's spirit briefly returns from the other side to help him, and he uses Fist of the Beast King to punch a hole in the D-Reaper's brain. He reaches out and tells Jeri to take his hand. Jeri freezes for the moment, becoming depressed that it is Beelzemon and not Leomon. Takato tells Jeri to take his hand, but before she can, the hole in the D-Reaper's brain closes up. Beelzemon and Gallantmon try to break into the D-Reaper's brain again, but the D-Reaper's projectiles strike Beelzemon in the back, and he falls, slowly disintegrating. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is the D-Reaper *Beelzemon is now free of the D-Reaper but is severely wounded *Leomon's spirit returns *For the sixth and final time, Yamaki removes his sunglasses Quotes :Beelzemon: I'm gonna get you out Jeri if it's the last thing I freaking do! Category:Episodes